The present invention relates to spatial light modulators having reflective micromirrors that are provided within a micromirror array for, e.g., projection-type displays (or for steering light beams, maskless lithography and maskless micro array production). A simplified such display system is illustrated in FIG. 1. In its very basic configuration, display system 100 comprises light source 102, optical devices (e.g. light pipe 104, condensing lens 106 and projection lens 108), display target 112 and spatial light modulator 110 that further comprises a plurality of micromirror devices (e.g. an array of micromirror devices). Light source 102 (e.g. an arc lamp) emits light through the light integrator/pipe 104 and condensing lens 106 and onto spatial light modulator 110. The micromirrors of the spatial light modulator 110 are selectively actuated by a controller (e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,661 issued May 14, 2002 incorporated herein by reference) so as to reflect—when in their “ON” position—the incident light into projection optics 108, resulting in an image on display target 112 (screen, a viewer's eyes, a photosensitive material, etc.). Generally, more complex optical systems, such as systems employing more than three spatial light modulators (each being designated for modulating one of the three primary colors—red, green and red) are often used, especially in displaying applications for color images.
It is often desirable for the display system to have a bright image. Brighter images are made possible by a number of factors, including the optical efficiency of the micromirror array itself (fill factor, diffraction, reflectivity of the mirrors, etc.) as well as the optical efficiency of the projection system (light source, light loss via filters and lenses, micromirror array optical efficiency, etc.). One way of increasing the brightness of a projection display is to use a shorter arc length arc lamp. For example, an arc length of 0.7 mm or 1.0 mm has a higher brightness than a lamp with an arc length of 1.3 mm or 1.6 mm, because the beam produced by smaller arc length lamps can be more easily passed through an optical system.
However, using an arc lamp in a projection system preferably utilizes a micromirror array with preferred dimension. In particular, for an arc lamp with a given arc length, it is desired for the spatial light modulator to have a large enough size—if the optical efficiency of the projection system (or more specifically, the optical coupling efficiency, to which the brightness of images produced by the spatial light modulator, of the light source to the array) is not to be degraded. A large spatial light modulator, however, is not cost-effective due to many factors, such as higher costs in manufacturing and optical elements (e.g. condensing and projection lenses). In practical design of the display system and the spatial light modulator, the cost-effectiveness and the optical efficiency need to be balanced—yielding an optimal size of the spatial light modulator.
The diameter of a micromirror array is proportional to the micromirror pitch (defined as the center-to-center distance between adjacent micromirrors) for a given resolution (defined as the number of micromirrors in the micromirror array) of the micromirror array. Given a spatial light modulator with optimum size, the micromirror pitch needs to be reduced if a higher resolution is desired. Because the mirror pitch is a summation of the gap between adjacent micromirrors and the size of the micromirror, reduction of the mirror pitch requires reduction of the gap between adjacent micromirrors if fill factor (the percentage of reflective area to total array size and measured by a ratio of the mirror size to the pitch) is not to be lost.
Therefore, what is needed is a spatial light modulator having an array of micromirror devices and a method of making such a spatial light modulator that allows for higher resolutions while maintain the same optimum size.